


(You’ve Got) Something I Need Excerpt

by DarkCh1ld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation (mentioned), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: Daniel is a 24 y.o. former advertising exec and freelance IT help who dabbles in hacking corrupt companies. One of his most frequent targets is Libertech, a company mainly serving the military with next-gen weaponry and security tech.Trent Lewis is the 30 y.o. former head of security at Libertech, given “enhancements” against his will at the cost of his family. He goes rogue and eventually meets Daniel, and they team up to take down Libertech.By the time of this excerpt, they are hiding out in a safe house while gathering information.
Relationships: Daniel Martin/Trent Lewis, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	(You’ve Got) Something I Need Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of a story I’m still attempting to get the motivation/energy to write. This is the only part of the story I currently have done (AgHsOrRy). This is gonna be a ~process~...

"Trent? You here?" Daniel called as he opened the door to the safe house, quickly closing and re-engaging the locks. Silence greeted him as he looked around the living area and kitchen.

Frowning, Daniel continued through the house until he got to the bedroom, quietly opening the door. The sight that greeted him sent a bolt of fear through his entire body.

Trent was curled up on the bed in only a pair of flannel pajama pants, shivering violently and whimpering every few seconds. Every time his body twitched, a muffled cry of anguish escaped between gritted teeth. A thin sheen of sweat covered his shaking frame, and his eyes were screwed tightly shut.

Daniel knew those signs. The secondary implant was overloading again. Daniel knew the pain that came with the shockwave of enhanced sensation was absolute hell for Trent. Still, there was nothing he could do except ride it out until it subsided.

Even after everything, after fighting so hard to get out from under the thumb of Dr. Scott and Libertech, Trent was still suffering because of them.

Daniel bit back his rage and focused on his lover, going to the bed and kneeling.

"Trent," he whispered softly, seeing the brunet shudder as awareness started to set in, "it's me, love. I'm right here. Focus on me."

Trent fought his way through the agony and peeled his eyes open, hazy vision eventually clearing as amber met stormy gray.

"Danny…" he groaned, dragging a trembling hand up to reach for Daniel.

Daniel hesitated for only a moment and then entwined their fingers, wincing at the hitch of pained breath that Trent couldn't suppress. He watched the other man blink back frustrated tears as the shaking ratcheted up a level with the contact.

"I'm here, love. I'm sorry I got here too late. Is it…how bad is it this time?" Daniel kept his hand still, desperately resisting the urge to stroke the back of Trent's hand. He knew the action would only cause more harm.

Trent closed his eyes again, hiding a sobbing whine in the pillow. The pain in Trent's voice nearly broke Daniel.

"It's…breathing hurts, Danny. The light hurts. I can't...I can't focus for more than a minute before the — ngh!" Trent seized up with a bitten-off scream, clawing into the mattress with his free hand.

Daniel winced when Trent's fingers tightened on his with bruising force; he could feel the bones starting to grind together.

"Trent, _breathe_. I need you to look at me. Focus on _me_ ," Daniel urged desperately. The spikes had never been this bad before.

Trent choked out an agonized moan and opened his eyes again, tears staining his pale cheeks as he turned to look at Daniel once more.

"We can get through this, love, just look at me. I'm not going anywhere." Daniel sighed in relief when Trent started to relax, his vice grip on Daniel's hand finally easing. "That's it, honey, just like that. You're doing so well."

After a few more minutes of gentle coaching and assurances, Trent finally sagged bonelessly onto his back on the bed, panting from the strain. Daniel took this chance to stand, sucking in a breath when his knees cracked loudly. He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing Trent's unruly brown hair out of his face. The other man kept his eyes firmly locked with Daniel's, relief and worry equally swimming through them.

"What's wrong, Trent?" Daniel inquired, sensing the unvoiced concerns.

Trent finally blinked and whispered hoarsely, "They're getting worse."

Daniel had to concede the point. Usually, these episodes ended after a couple of minutes and seldom left him bedridden from the pain. This was…this was a terrifying glimpse into what could possibly be a catastrophic mechanical failure. Still, he didn't want to latch on to that ominous thought.

"They are, but we're closer than ever to find a way to deactivate it. We already stabilized the first one. I'm sure we can deal with the second one before…anything happens."

Trent looked skeptical, but he didn't outright deny a chance at true freedom as he'd done at the beginning of this venture. The brunet tugged weakly on Daniel's hand, urging him down into the mattress behind him.

Daniel pulled back only to strip off his shirt and jeans, curling around Trent's back and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"We'll figure this out, love. Trust me," he murmured into Trent's hair, kissing the top of the tousled head.

"I always do," came the mumbled reply a few seconds later. "I need to sleep."

Daniel smiled for the first time that evening, squeezing Trent's hip gently, "Then sleep. I'll be right here. I love you."

Trent's reply was barely more than a breath as he sank into unconsciousness.

"I love you, too.”


End file.
